Classes/Combat
What are classes? - Put here Skill Mechanics Energy The XP bar has been changed into what we call the Energy Bar. Energy is what's known as Mana in many games, like League of Legends, and is used to stop players from spamming abilities. Some abilities cause you to loose a percentage of your bar, while others slowly go down overtime while you start blocking with a sword. After using an ability, your energy bar will slowly increase until it is full. Assassin Skills Hoe - Leap. The ability Leap is activated by right clicking while holding a hoe 'any type' (Whilst in the class Assassin). Once you have right clicked while holding the hoe you launch b Brute Knight Skills Sword - Riposte. The ability Riposte is activated by right clicking while holding a sword 'any type' (Whilst is the class Knight). After right clicking with the sword, a player must hit you in within 1-3 seconds to fully activate the ability. If you are not hit your Riposte will fail and not activate. If a player does hit you within the given amount of time your Riposte ability will activate! Once activated you are invulnerable for 3 seconds (Can not be hit. Invincible). After the three seconds of invulnerability is finished, you must wait 12 seconds before you can use the ability again. Axe - Bulls Charge. '''The ability '''Bulls Charge is activated by right clicking while holding an axe (Whilst in the glass Knight). This ability gives you (Player who activates) speed 2 for 4 seconds. When you activate this ability you want to be sprinting to get the most out of the 4 seconds you have. If you hit someone after activating this ability (within the 4 seconds) is gives the target hit slowness 2 (for 2 seconds). The ability Bulls Charge can be used once every 11 seconds. Passive Skills - Swordsmanship Swordsmanship is a passive ability (passive meaning not involving a visible action) which basically increases the damage you deal while in the class 'Knight' Mage Skills Sword - Fissure. The ability Fissure is activated by right clicking on a block while holding a sword (Whilst in the class Mage). It activates a line of blocks that appear/grow in front of you, if you manage to hit someone with the blocks it deals damage to them and knocks them away! The blocks last about 5 seconds before they start to remove themselves. This can be used once every 15 seconds. Shovel - Heal. The ability''' Heal''' is activated by right clicking at any given time while holding a shovel. (Whilst in the class Mage). Once a shovel is right clicked, everything within a radius of 5 blocks (Allies and Clan members) receive the potion effect Regeneration 1 for 10 seconds. This can be used once every 10 seconds. Scythe -''' Molten Pellet.' The ability' Molten Pellet''' is activated by left clicking while using a hoe, once you left click with a hoe a small pellet like item is sprung from your weapon. If the pellet hits another player it lights them on fire for 2 seconds and a small amount of damage. This ability uses the energy system which is shown as what would usually be your 'xp bar'. The XP bar is now the energy system, when the bar reduces as if you had just enchant something, it means your energy is decreasing. You only have so much energy, so it regenerates over small periods of time. This skill can be used as long as you have enough energy. Passive Skills - Thermal Immunity Thermal Immunity is a passive ability (passive meaning not involving a visible action) which fairly basically means you are immune/don't take damage from fire or lava. Ranger